


Triss' accident

by BadBatch (Forever_Cynical), Yennefer_Maleficent_Black



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Accident, F/F, Grief, Major character death - Freeform, Murder, Suicide, firestorm - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24149545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Cynical/pseuds/BadBatch, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yennefer_Maleficent_Black/pseuds/Yennefer_Maleficent_Black
Summary: Triss hand slipped and now Yennefer is sad and can't handle life
Relationships: Sabrina Glevissig/Triss Merigold, Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	Triss' accident

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Neither the world of the Witcher nor the characters belong to us. No profit is made from this and no copyright infringement was intended.  
> We did it again with the angst. Someone should stop us... ups?

It was a quiet day, and Yennefer was dangerously close to throwing her book out of the window out of sheer boredom. But she wouldn’t. It was Triss’ birthday and she didn’t feel like putting her friend through any sort of stress.

As a matter of precaution, the two sorceresses had decided it was best to lay low and not use Chaos unless absolutely necessary. Yennefer cursed Stregobor on a daily basis for making that necessary in the first place. She had protected their mages from the approaching Nilfgaardian army, who cared how she had done it?

He did, of course. Then again, he just hated her and had just waited for a reason to set the hounds on her. Well, not literally hounds, more like sorcerers trying to find her with magic. Not that anyone would ever be able to find her when she didn’t specifically want them to.

There were exactly two people who knew where they were. Sabrina and Tissaia. Sabrina because Yennefer had refused to let Triss force herself into a life of solitude and she _knew_ how much Triss loved the blonde, and Tissaia because she had stubbornly stood against letting herself go on without the love of her life.

Tissaia and her had only started seeing each other after the battle at Sodden hill. And after the rectoress had been short of giving her a beating for disappearing on her like that. Yennefer wouldn’t have minded a bit of spanking, of course.

Why Triss had insisted on not letting Yennefer isolate herself on her own was beyond the sorceress. There was, in her opinion, no reason for Triss to lay low in a cabin in the woods of Skellige, and yet the brunette was here. She had never committed any crimes against humanity, so Triss was free to go wherever she wished.

And yet she was here, in the cabin, currently making her own birthday dinner because let’s face it – Yennefer couldn’t cook for shit. The raven-haired woman had never bothered to acquire that particular skill, not that she needed to.

Exasperated, the sorceress closed her book, sighed dramatically, and let her head fall back. If she was completely honest, she had hoped that Triss would be up for a trip today. Just to mark the occasion. Then again, birthdays lost the appeal at some point, when all one did was live. They didn’t age and were practically immortal. At some point, every sorceress forgot what the point of having a birthday was.

A sudden scream sounded from the main room of their cabin, startling Yennefer out of her thoughts. A muffled thud sounded soon after, and the hair at the back of her neck stood on end. Something was wrong. Severely and irrevocably wrong.

Rushing into the room was the best course of action, but when she did, Yennefer froze at the scene before her. For a moment it was like her soul had left her body. Triss was on her knees on the floor. Hands covered in blood. She was cradling the broken form of the love of Yennefer’s life.

Tissaia.

She moved quickly and shoved Triss out of the way. Moving to lay Tissaia’s head upon her knees as she ripped open the woman’s dress to assess the damage. Her hands were shaking. The knife had hit her directly in her heart. She could remove it but she knew the moment she did, blood would pour from the woman’s body. She tried to think back to what she had learnt. She couldn’t seem to think straight.

She looked at the woman on the floor and watched as her eyes fluttered open. Their eyes met and she watched a sad smile grace the lips of the woman she loved. She tried to open her mouth to say something but nothing was coming out. Tissaia reached out to Yennefer and clasped her hand. She wasn’t sure how many minutes had passed.

She watched the life drain out of Tissaia’s eyes and felt her hand go limp in hers. The room was silent apart from rapid breaths coming from Triss. Yennefer placed Tissaia’s hand down and looked at the woman on the floor. She moved to close the woman’s eyes, no longer wanting to stare into them. Tissaia wasn’t in them anymore. Not really.

She looked down at her hands, they were covered in blood. She leant forward and pressed a kiss to the woman’s forehead. It was strange. Yennefer couldn’t really feel anything. It was like the moment that blade entered Tissaia’s body, the moment Triss had killed her, she had killed Yennefer too.

She could hear Triss babbling. Apologies, cussing, sobbing. She turned to her and the woman looked a mess. Her hair was stuck to her face with tears and she found that she had just noticed what an ugly crying face Triss had. Yennefer crawled over to her and she could see the fear in the woman’s eyes. Triss thought she would kill her, clearly. She did hope the woman would give her more credit than that.

She wrapped her arms around her as soon as she was close enough and held her close. She’d always hated seeing Triss cry. It was like finding a small crying puppy, you always had to care for it even if you never wanted to. She didn’t particularly want to hold the woman now or care for her.

Tissaia would though. Tissaia loved Triss. It was why she was here today. To surprise them both, she assumes. Tissaia came across as someone who felt nothing when in reality under her mask, her heart was golden. It was what drew Yennefer to her. Those mornings when she would wake up and find the woman staring at her. You could see the love in her eyes. The soft touches, the small smiles, Yennefer had lived for them.

Now she would never hear Tissaia say her name again. Not in jest, not in anger or sadness, not in love or gasping for her in the middle of the night when it was just them. No. She was gone.

Triss was always her favourite student. Kind, loving Triss who excelled in anything Tissaia told her to do. She was a good student and a good friend. She had always been here for Yennefer. She had run with Yennefer. She never wanted her to be alone. She had loved Tissaia like a mother almost too.

Then she just had to panic and throw a dagger into the woman’s heart. She felt Triss cling to her harder. Apologies still falling out of the woman’s mouth. She swallowed down her anger and held her tighter. She refused to look at Tissaia. Afraid that if she did, she would burn Triss to ashes in her arms. She couldn’t do that though. It’s not what Tissaia would want. It wasn’t what she wanted either.

She had been trying to protect them both. She knows this. Triss loves her. She loves Triss. She just wished Triss hadn’t panicked. Hadn’t thrown the knife. Had just waited or shouted for Yennefer if she had been that concerned. There was no going back though. Tissaia was dead. Triss was a murderer and Yennefer found that she was alone again.

Of course, she knew that Triss hadn’t meant it. That, however, didn’t change the fact that Yennefer couldn’t even look her in the eyes now. All she could feel was despair and hate. It hurt, hating her best friend, but she had killed the love of her life, even if it was an accident. Slowly, she realised that she was ill-equipped to take care of Triss the way Tissaia would’ve wanted her to.

Without thinking, she got up and opened a portal, dragging the brunette through it. At the other side, Sabrina stood, wearily waiting to see who would come through. As she realised it was only her friend and her lover, she deflated a bit.

Her tension came right back when her eyes fell to their clothes, which were as soaked with blood as Yennefer’s hands were. She stepped closer, and Triss, feeling that she would get more comfort from the blonde, quickly flew into her arms, still sobbing. Gently patting her hair, Sabrina turned to Yennefer and asked, “what happened to you two?”

Not convinced that she was able to say anything more than necessary without spilling the contents of her stomach, Yennefer simply rasped out that Triss had killed Tissaia before she stumbled right back through the portal. She couldn’t be near Triss right now, lest she’d do something stupid to the woman.

Back in her cabin, her eyes immediately fell to the body laying on the floor. Losing all ability to care, she let out a sob she had been biting back the whole time. The realisation hit her like a sucker punch. Tissaia was gone, and she would never come back. What was the point?

She had lost the love of her life and her best friend in one day, she didn’t have anybody else. She had never needed anyone else. All she had ever needed was laying in front of her, growing paler by the minute.

In a less then ungraceful movement, she fell to her knees next to the rectoress, letting her tears flow freely now. Carefully, she gripped the woman’s shoulders and pulled her close, crying uncontrollably as she rocked back and forth.

Anger rose in her, blinding her. Ever since the battle, the fire had been a constant temptation, mocking her, telling her to give in, give the fire free reign. It told her to burn down the world. Yennefer had always held back, controlled her urges. But it was impossible now.

If there was one emotion fire fed from, it was anger, and having Tissaia taken from her so cruelly, without warning, it filled her to the brim with it. Tissaia was gone. There was no point in holding back. She had no strength to hold back. How could she when Tissaia had been her strength all along.

The anger burned deep inside of her, and she let go. The scream she let loose was terrifying and Yennefer wouldn’t be surprised if the animals within earshot of the cabin would flee the scene. It was a scream filled with anguish, despair and hopelessness.

Yennefer barely registered the fire in the fireplace roaring up, flames escaping it and licking away at the furniture. Control. Tissaia had taught her how to have it, and now she lost all control she ever had. There was no more bottle. Just fire.

After a few more sobs, she screamed again. Screaming for Tissaia to come back to her. But it didn’t do anything, she was still dead in her arms. Despair and anger took over again, making her release another unintelligible cry.

This one was even more intense. Even louder. Chaos surrounded her in the form of flames. With all control gone, she had accidentally summoned a tornado of flames, burning everything in its wake. The cabin. The woods around the cabin. Even Yennefer and Tissaia.

With all the control gone, with her life’s purpose dead in her arms, she could not muster the ability to care. She just went up in flames with everything she owned.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment, if you will, even if just to yell at us :D


End file.
